Draziel Euphore
Draziel Euphore is the primary antagonist of Medieval Cop's first season. Despite appearing in Episode 5, Draziel does not actually meet Dregg Moriss until Adam and Eva. Draziel is one of the highest ranking councillors to the Scion Empire and is the head of numerous secret projects, including the one which is responsible for the Soldiers of Eden. Despite being a high ranking Councillor, he rarely does any of his work in person (possibly to avoid attracting attention) and instead relies on a variety of minions, such as Rose, Adam, and formerly Mathio and Eva. Despite his apparent disregard for human life, his goal is in fact to allow human society to survive - at any cost, assuming it will end with him having a monopoly on religion. At the end of Death Wish - Part 1, it is revealed that he is actually the fallen Demon God, Beelzebub. History Beelzebub once lived in Heaven with many other gods and had many followers. However, he was discontent with the lack of change in the world and started a war in order to force this change to happen. Beelzebub lost, and for his actions, he was banished from Heaven and deemed a bloodthirsty mongrel. After this incident, nearly all of his worshippers left him. At some point Draziel aided the family of King Midas, who became devout to him. Midas even became Draziel's Link in the Spirit Realm. Eventually, Draziel traveled to Griva were he assumed the post of Scion's head councillor, potentially influencing many international affairs from his position. He also started the Eden Project, recruiting Mathio as its assistant director and started to work on creating a legion of superhuman soldiers who obeyed Draziel's commands. Draziel has attempted to conquer assorted areas of Griva through a variety of elaborate schemes, from forcing Princess Sarah into marriage and kidnapping Princess Aria to engaging in ceaseless war with Ferros. He also has presumably aided Scion in winning the last several InVidia Games in order to make sure that no other country can interfere with his plans. Personality Draziel has somewhat low regard for the safety of his minions, and treats them as puppets. However, the Eden Project subjects (Adam, Eva, Emily Ethan and Rose) Draziel has a much closer relationship with, though it is more like that of worshipers to a priest than what most would consider friendship. Draziel is also suggested to have had something actually bordering on friendship with Mathio, though when Mathio showed signs of rebellion and refused to continue his work Draziel threw him into an Asylum. He has no qualms about murdering most of his underlings for something as simple as speaking before being spoken to if he has deemed them as expendable. Despite this, King Midas claimed that all Draziel wants is to help the human race, albeit in his own twisted manner. The reason for this could be because, as a God, Draziel sees the REALLY big picture, and as such does things that he predicts will have the optimum affect for his ideal future in the end. Since Gods gain power from worship, a world where Draziel saves humanity will be one where he is eternally praised and worshiped, and thus is immensely powerful. He appears to be a normal old man at first glance, though his eerily calm demeanor and his remorseless actions quickly show his true character. Draziel greatly enjoys cruelly mocking and torturing those who have wronged him. He also lavishly applies praise to those who succeed in something critical, though this is often equivalent to a compliment which is then exacerbated into heavy praise. As for how he treats normal people, Draziel adopts a calm, pleasant facade that makes him seem like the sort of person you instinctively feel you can trust. Of course, the truth is far from that... ...but that can't be right, can it? Appearance sequence]] Draziel takes the form of an aged gray-haired man with a very notable scar on his face. He also has very distinctive eyes, which are said to be due to him losing someone he cared about. Draziel wears a well kept tan tuxedo like shirt with a belt holding up his bottom and a bushy white tie. Abilities Draziel is capable of easily stopping Dimensional Debate abilities, even ones as strong as Conqueror of Death (though in this case it is plausible that he merely interrupted Dregg's attempt to use it as opposed to stopping the technique itself). It is also possible that Ambition (and possibly Ada) would be unaffected by Draziel's powers. He extorts great obedience from his minions by destroying their hopes and dreams, then offering them happiness and peace of mind in return for complete compliance to his orders. He is even capable of completely controlling people's minds using just a few simple words, trapping them in their dreams, wishes, and regrets. In doing so he forces people into the Spirit Realm. Draziel can even cause severe damage with words; Dregg experienced brain hemorrhage before he died at Draziel's hands. It is possible that Draziel is less capable of controlling those who are one of the Ascended along with some other exceptions, as he attempted to control Dregg and failed, and presumably attempted to control Amber Heart in My Uprising (Part 1) (though he may have thought he already did so and was just checking) yet failed, possibly due to Aurum's presence and Amber's budding powers as an Archangel. Trivia * "Draziel" doesn't mean anything as far as VasantJ has let on. "Euphore" on the other hand probably is derived from Euphoria, or a state of extreme happiness, oftentimes through contact. This could refer to the fact that Draziel's usual way to recruit people is to annihilate their hopes and dreams, then offer them a hand as a way out of the mess he has made their life. As such when they join him they momentarily experience Euphoria as they have been, from their view, saved by him. * He presumably has lost someone he cared about (possibly Midas, Eva, Mathio, his worshippers as Beelzebub or someone else, possibly another deity) as he states that Dregg has eyes "just like Euphore's" in reference to how Dregg had lost Arc AngelHeart. Category:Scion Category:Antagonist Category:Councillors Category:Eden Project Category:Gods Category:Dimensional Ability User